Jack Frost x Elsa
by Ninja-Tuna10
Summary: A strange, white-haired boy stumbles into the courtyard of the Queen of Arendelle, causing love to flourish. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful winter morning in the kingdom of Arendelle. It had been months since Anna's birthday in the spring, and she was out in the countryside, spending time with her fiancé, Kristoff. The snow Queen, Elsa of Arendelle had spent all night saying a big "farewell" to the two, for they would be gone for quite a while. She was completely exhausted, and relished the soothing scent of her pillows and blankets. Sleep never felt so good in her entire life.

"See you next year, Anna," Elsa muttered in her sleep. She had been saying that for the past couple of hours, and it was completely imprinted in her mind. "See you—"

A rattle on the windows snapped her awake. The giant purple curtains kept her from seeing what, or who it was. A bit startled, she gingerly got out of bed and opened the curtains to take a look. A sigh of relief escaped Elsa's lips when she realized that it was just the wind. _That's a pretty strong wind; to rattle my windows like that._ She closed the curtains and settled back into her bed. But then, not even a minute later, she hears the same sound on her windows—except, this time, a man's voice comes with it. The voice sounds like he's laughing; having fun.

Shocked, more than before, Elsa got up and opened up the window to peer around. _Nobody._ But there was a scent; something masculine and sweet at the same time. Somebody was definitely there. The chilly wind entered her room, so she closed it quickly. Elsa was immediately paranoid of hearing the noise a third time, so she waited behind the curtains to catch him; then send whoever was messing around into the dungeon for violating the Queen's privacy.

And sure enough, it came again. The powerful wind blew against the windows, and the man's voice reappeared. "Aw, come on! You threw the snowball first."

 _What?_ _Who has the ability to sneak past the castle gates and throw snowballs in my yard?_ Elsa angrily thought. She swiftly opened the curtains to see… and she saw a white-haired boy, who looked just a tad younger than her, _flying_ with the wind, with an armful of glistening white snowballs.

It wasn't your average morning view, so Elsa was staring for longer than she wanted to. The white-haired boy was throwing his snowballs at a younger boy, with dark-brown hair. Elsa immediately recognized the younger boy as the royal maid's son. But where was the royal maid?

The white-haired man spoke again, drifting through the air. "What, you ran out of ammo?" he grinned. "Do you need time to make more?"

"Jack, it's not fair," the dark-haired boy muttered. Queen Elsa snapped out of her thought. _Jack! So that is his name!_ Not wasting any time to change out of her nightgown, she quickly put on a cape and ran out of her room to report it to the guards.

The halls were still quite empty because of how early it was in the morning. But Elsa ran into the royal maid—whose son was out in the snow, playing snowball with that Jack.

"Your Majesty!" the royal maid exclaimed. "What are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Your son is in my courtyard, playing snowball with this… this…" Elsa realized that it would be harder to describe the white-haired man than she thought. "…this man with white hair, a blue sweatshirt, a wooden staff… he can also fly…"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness… I don't quite understand what you are saying."

"Neither do I," she said. "But get the guards and arrest that man. He can be dangerous."

"Alright." The royal maid rushed away. A little while later, Queen Elsa and her guards raced to the palace courtyard. Elsa could feel the doubt from the guards as they ran, but her beliefs were confirmed when she heard laughter outside. The guards busted the courtyard door open and glanced around.

To the Queen's surprise, nobody was there; except for the royal maid's son. He was asleep, propped up against a wall. There was absolutely no sign of a snowball fight; only footprints from the boy's boots that traced around the snow.

"There's nothing here," a guard said, turning to the Queen. "Your Highness, are you sure you saw a _flying_ white-haired boy around here?"

"Yes! I am sure!" said Elsa, distressed and confused. "Ask the little boy here."

As they all hurried back inside, Elsa then realized that the boy had no memories of having a snowball fight. But strangely, he was laughing and giggling more than usual. Elsa was escorted back into her room, and told to sleep more. She let out a sigh as she stripped off her cape, and her nightgown, because of how sweaty she was with all the running. She climbed back into bed with only her underwear and bra on.

Elsa's window was open. Somebody came here. She rushed out of bed to close the window. Her heart was racing—she was afraid. _Maybe a robber or a murderer came to take advantage of me,_ she thought frantically. She was about to yell for the guards, until a warm hand that belonged to a man closed around her mouth, muffling her scream.

She thrashed in his arms, but was soon exhausted. "Shhh," the man said. The voice was oddly familiar. Her heart raced with fear even more when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Jack! Are you Jack?" she screamed, her voice still blocked out by his hand. But he could hear.

"Jack Frost. That's my name," he whispered, his hand still on her mouth. "Look, I don't like doing this, but if I let go of your mouth, I trust you not to scream. Okay?" His voice, astonishingly, was soft and smooth, and Elsa found it hard to fight against him; especially when he smelled… really good. _Something masculine and sweet. He smells really nice._

When he let go of her, she quickly backed away from him, only to realize that she was covered in nothing but her undergarments. But the strange man that called himself "Jack Frost" wasn't staring all over her. He was looking at her right in the eyes.

 _Those are some dreamy eyes,_ Elsa thought. _His eyes… they're almost exactly like mine. A deep sea blue._

But the dreaminess was short-lived. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Elsa asked, her voice sharp. Jack Frost didn't even seem to be the least bit intimidated. He only smirked cockily.

"Didn't I just tell you?" he answered. "My name is Jack Frost. I'm here because the little boy Gertrude challenged me to a snowball fight. Of course, I had to accept it, because not many people can see me. Or rather, not many people _believe_ in me."

It took a moment for Elsa to process this strange story. "W-what? _See_ you? What do you mean?"

"I'm a Guardian," he replied, still grinning. "If you believe that I exist, you see me. If you don't, well you don't."

"Well, I've never heard of you in my entire life. How can I still see you?"

"Because we share the same quality," he said, raising his staff to touch the ceiling. Elsa gasped when she saw a beautiful ice pattern appear. She was immediately reminded of her own powers, which were almost the exact same as that. She released a small ice ball to the ceiling, revealing her own icy pattern. They were both beautiful together.

"You have the same powers as I do," Elsa exclaimed. "But… how can you fly?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'm friends with the wind. And the moon." He took a single glance at her puzzled face and decided to switch the subject. "Anyways, I'm sorry for intruding—"

"Yeah, and you know that I can call the guards right now, correct?" Elsa snapped. "They can take you to the dungeon."

"Call them all you want; they'll never see me," he said, taking a look around Elsa's large room. "Anyway… I apologize for intruding your castle, uh… garden."

"It's the palace courtyard," she corrected. "And not only that, but you are intruding the room of the Queen."

"Oh, I'm well aware that you're the Queen. Quite attractive, too," he reached his hand out toward her, only to find his nose right in front of Elsa's glowing hand; ready to freeze him. He laughed, not even afraid, and added, "You're cute when you're mad."

"You touch me, and I'll make sure you'll touch nothing ever again," Elsa said poisonously. She suddenly remembered that time, when she was still in her ice palace, when Hans' men began to attack her with their crossbows. She was forced to show violence through her powers, and almost killed one of those men. The memory was painful. "You may have the power to fly, but you've never seen what I have been through," she added, and turned her back on him.

There was a silence in the room. Jack Frost stopped smiling, and thought of putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder to comfort her; because she was obviously in pain. But he decided not to.

"Please leave, Jack Frost," Elsa said, her voice cracking.

Jack breathed heavily out his nose, and left out of the same window he came from. He took one last look at the crying Queen, then flew away with a gust of wind. But his soothing scent still remained, and so did the ice patterns on the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The maidservants of the palace rushed into Elsa's room. Once they stepped in, they paused because of Jack's lingering scent. Elsa was standing, her back facing the window, exposed in her undergarments.

"Your Majesty! What happened here?" Three maids went over to clothe Elsa, as they quizzed her with questions. "Why does it smell this way?"

Elsa bit her lip and replied, barely audible, "I don't know. It all went by like a blur."

One of the maids took another breath full of the sweet-smelling air, and her eyes widened in shock. "Y-Your Highness, you haven't been with a man, have you? It just smells so masculine here."

"Of course not," Elsa answered. "Look, I'm exhausted. It has been quite a morning. Let us all get some rest, shall we?"

Still with concerned looks on their faces, the maidservants filed out of the room, one by one. Once the door was shut and the maids gone, Elsa collapsed on her bed and wept. She didn't even know _why_ she was crying. So much has happened today—she discovered that there was a boy that had powers exactly like hers. For a moment there; she didn't feel alone.

 _Maybe I'm just overwhelmed by the information he gave me,_ Elsa thought. _Or maybe it was just that painful memory that I flashed back to._ Many possibilities came to her mind, but she grew more and more curious of the white-haired boy that called himself Jack Frost. She remembered vividly of what he looked like. He wasn't very bulky or strong; but he was gentle. His voice was like water, and ironically; his touch was warm and welcoming, which seemed to repel away all the bitter cold that remained in Elsa's heart. Even though she was happy and accepted in her palace; she was alone.

"Jack Frost, huh," she mumbled to herself. _I have to admit, he looked adorable. His eyes… the way he touched me…_ Elsa slapped herself to snap out of her daydream. She gasped quietly when she realized her feelings for him. _Am I in love? Get a hold of yourself!_

After taking a long nap (a nap in which she dreamed of Jack Frost), she changed her clothes into the Queen's wear, and stepped into the hallway. Normally, the grand palace halls would be filled with guards marching, and maids and butlers walking and talking. But today was strangely peaceful. _Peaceful. Ah, thank goodness. I can take a break today._

Alone, Elsa roamed into the royal garden, where all the beautiful flowers were. Everything was beautifully covered in snow, and some winter flowers bloomed out of the white powder. She bent down to pick one up. After a little wave of her hand, the flower became laced with a floral ice pattern. She smiled and went back inside the palace, her mind occupied once again with that strange man Jack Frost.

Meanwhile, far away at Jack's pond, the spring flowers were just beginning to bloom. He was perched up high in a tree, thinking about that attractive and sassy Queen of Arendelle, with her yellowish-white hair, beautifully braided, and ran down her shoulder. More than that, she and him share the same magical powers. He couldn't help but blush at the memory. _I've been all over the world, and none of those young girls came even close to Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_ he thought pleasantly. _When can I see her again?_

A thump came from behind him. He whipped around, only to see the Easter Bunny. But once Jack saw who it was, he went back into his daydream about Elsa.

"Hey, Jack!" Bunny demanded. "Why you ignoring me like this? Don't you have children to make happy?"

"I do," Jack answered; his voice droopy. "But there's this girl…"

"Let me guess—you tried to make her laugh, but she didn't. Am I close?"

"No, no no… somewhere in Norway, there's a kingdom called Arendelle. The Queen of Arendelle… she's really cute. I spoke with her for a bit, but then she got all angry and told me to go away. Of course, I'm not gonna listen. But she and I have the same powers, and that makes her so special."

"Ah, I know that," Bunny said, smirking devilishly. "I saw everything happen. She was angry… probably because she was in her undergarments, right?"

"Wha—how did you know?"

"North told me about it. He's really upset. Seeing a girl almost naked, and not making an effort to cover her up—that puts you on the naughty list! Catch ya later, mate." With two quick taps of his foot, Bunny disappeared underground through his maze of tunnels. Jack rolled his eyes and groaned, scratching the back of his head and ruffling his hair.

"I want to see her again," Jack muttered to himself. "Just to say hi."

Two long weeks passed. Elsa had a bath towel wrapped around her, and another wrapped around her hair. When everything was all dried, she put on her underwear and a loose white t-shirt. It wasn't what Queens normally would've worn, but it was sure as hell comfortable. Sighing under the ease of her room, she got ready for bed.

Elsa turned off the light, and opened the curtains a bit to let the moon's gleam filter through windows. The moon reminded her of something she was told a while ago. _I'm friends with the wind. And the moon._ The exact moment the name _Jack Frost_ popped up in her head, she heard a knocking on her window.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa knew who was behind the window. He was so quick; so clever. Adjusting herself, she slowly opened the window. And sure enough, it was him. Jack Frost.

She backed away a few steps, unsure of what to do. There was a momentary silence between them, then Jack spoke up.

"I'm sorry for intruding, again," he began. "I… I don't know. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Neither could I," Elsa said under her breath. She was embarrassed to admit it, so she crossed her arms and stared at her feet. "I…"

He took a step forward and leaned in. Elsa's heart raced. She suddenly felt inexperienced; she's never been in a situation like this before. _I wish Anna was here to give me advice,_ she thought. _Jack looks like he's about to kiss me. And we just met!_ Scared, Elsa covered her mouth and shut her eyes, thinking that was the only logical option.

Jack thought it was a strange action, but he grinned and leaned in further to whisper in her ear. "Did you miss me?"

"Jack," Elsa spoke softly. Her shy expression made her look even cuter. "Don't make me say it again."

"I want to hear you say it." His face was so close; his nose was touching hers. Elsa's face flushed red.

Stammering, she managed to get the words out. "I-I… I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Satisfied, and blushing more than ever, Jack planted a kiss right on top of Elsa's head. He wrapped an arm around her, sharing his warmth with hers. _Her face is hot. I can feel it pressed against me._ He added another whisper.

"Would you say you're experienced with men?" he asked.

"I've never been in a situation like this," Elsa admitted, mumbling into his sweatshirt. "I guess I spent most of my years trying to overcome my doubts and fears. I didn't have time for guys."

"Do you have time for me?"

"I… I hope so." Her voice was shaking. Jack gently pulled away, and realized that she was cold. _Weird. Wasn't she burning hot just a moment ago?_ He shrugged away the thought and took off his sweatshirt, revealing his bare skin. Elsa shuddered even more at the sight. Her eyes were wide in surprise, which brought on a smirk from Jack.

Jack secured the sweatshirt on Elsa; though it was a bit large for her. It revealed her shoulders, but it made her look adorable. Elsa climbed onto the bed, and Jack pulled the covers around her neck. She never felt better in her life. Her heart was still thumping.

"I don't have my sweater, but hopefully I can still make it back to my pond," Jack said, caressing Elsa's hair.

She grabbed Jack's hand and looked at him deeply through the eyes. "Please stay with me. I'm cold."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you've had enough of me today already," he turned towards the window, but Elsa's grip on him was tight.

"No, Jack. Stay. This sweater smells like you."

Jack let out a heaving sigh and smiled. "How is that a reason that I should come into bed with you?"

"It just is. You're coming into bed with me." She pulled on his hand, and he finally gave in. Elsa opened up the covers so he could cuddle in right next to her. Jack spread his arms around over her, and pulled her into his embrace. _I've never been this experienced with women, either. Maybe we can find out together, Elsa._

Elsa, enveloped in Jack's warmth, released a giggle of contentment. His scent was all over her. _But we just met,_ she thought. _I don't even know what kind of person he is. What if he is getting closer to me just to steal my kingdom?_ Still skeptical, Elsa turned around so she was facing Jack. They were still nose-to-nose distance with each other. They were breathing the same air.

"Jack, I have a question," Elsa murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but…" her voice trailed off. But Jack picked it up quickly.

"To be honest, I don't know, either," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Maybe it's because I was thinking of you every single day. I couldn't help it, but I wanted to see you so badly. I guess my first visit left a mark on you, huh?" He joked, poking Elsa's cheek. Elsa giggled.

"Yeah, you _did_ leave a mark. In fact, my room smelled like you for days. The royal maidservants thought that I was tangling myself up with a man."

"Haha. The funny thing is that they were right." Jack secured his arms around her again. After a few seconds of silence, Elsa looked at Jack in the eyes.

"Jack, what does this mean for the both of us?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm curious to see where it goes." He planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I don't want to go too fast." Elsa buried her face into Jack's shoulder. _It's because I don't want to trust him too much._

"That's something I can't guarantee," he answered with a grin. Elsa shuddered with the cold again, making Jack move in to her. No more words were exchanged between them as they drifted off into sleep.

"Queen Elsa," the royal butler knocked on the door. "It's time for your breakfast."

Elsa woke up with a start. Jack was right next to her, sound asleep. He didn't seem to be awakened by the butler's loud knocking.

"Oh, William!" Elsa said groggily. "I'll be at breakfast in a couple of minutes. Thank you."

"No problem, Your Highness." He walked away, with the clacking of his shoes.

Jack's arm was still around Elsa's waist. And he was touching her bare stomach. Sitting up abruptly, she put her hand on Jack's shoulder and moved him.

"Mmm." He let out a groan. "I want to sleep more. " He buried his face into the pillow and dragged Elsa back down so she was lying down again. He secured his embrace around her again, so she couldn't move.

"Jack, let me go." She complained, wrestling with him.

"You'll have to fight for it," he teased, as he got on top of her. With arms and legs interlocked, they wrestled for control. Jack, of course, was stronger than her, and he tickled her to tease her all the more.

"You're cheating; you can't tickle me," Elsa said, giggling. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned him over, so she was sitting on top now. They locked eyes for a moment. Elsa wanted to enjoy the moment, but she fell back into her doubt.

 _I don't even know him that well,_ she thought. _Why am I being like this?_

He sensed her hesitation, and smiling warmly, he sat up to kiss her right on the lips. Startled, Elsa pulled back so his lips only touched air. But Jack, cool as ever, didn't even look remotely hurt by the rejection. He only leaned even further, so he was on top again.

"Your Highness?" the butler's voice came from the other side of the door again. "Are you awake?"

"Oh… sorry, William," Elsa answered, with both of her hands on Jack's chest, "You know me. I'm not much of a morning person."

"Alright, Your Highness. We'll be waiting." He left again. The moment he left, Elsa shot Jack an edged look.

"Jack! Why would you try something like that?" she asked with her voice low.

He shrugged and smirked. "You're pretty fun to be with."

"I told you not to go too fast," Elsa whined. "I'm cold."

"It's a bit strange that you're cold; considering that you're an Ice Queen."

"Hey!" she snapped. "I'm still human. Some people can't even see you."

"But you can," Jack pressed his lips to her cheek. He did it quickly, so she couldn't jolt away again. Elsa got away from under him and sighed irritably. "I don't know what to wear."

"You don't want me to watch you change, do you?"

"Aw, hell no." She reeled around. "Go away and don't look."

"I'll just cover my eyes. Is that fair for you?"

"Fine. But don't try anything." Elsa walked into her closet and looked through her outfits. But she couldn't even think clearly because her head was spinning. _Am I nervous that he's here? Or did I catch a fever?_ She dug her nails into her scalp in frustration and scurried out of her closet.

Jack removed his hands from his eyes. "Is Miss Ice Queen having trouble picking an outfit to wear?" he guffawed. "Do you need help?"

Thinking of no clear solution, she nodded obediently. "Yes."

Jack; elated that she finally gave in, took a step towards her. He spoke softly, with the same tone that he used the night before to calm her down.

"I'm gonna take off the sweatshirt, okay?" he murmured. She nodded again, not looking at him in the eyes. When he took off the sweatshirt, only her plain white t-shirt remained on her. He then strolled into the closet and picked out an outfit. Elsa took one look at the outfit he picked and opened her mouth to object it.

"Jack, I haven't worn that thing in months," she mumbled. _Man, I feel like a spoiled, indecisive Queen._

"But I think you'll look beautiful in it," he answered. He gave the clothes to her and turned around to face the wall. "Go ahead and change. I won't look."

Reluctantly, Queen Elsa stepped out of her pants and t-shirt and put on the clothes that Jack gave her. Shockingly, the outfit made her look absolutely dashing—she looked like a mage. The look demanded power and respect.

"See?" he said joyfully. "You look amazing. Now go eat your breakfast." Jack gave her a small nudge towards the door.

Looking back at him and smiling gratefully, she opened her bedroom door and left him standing there.


End file.
